


My Obsession

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-11
Updated: 2003-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The stud of Freedom Boulevard becomes obsessed with the relationship between Liberty Avenueâ€™s stud and his blond twink and decides he wants one for himself.  A Brian and Justin voyeuer fic.





	My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: This is a different sort of story that came to me as I was in a gay club while out of town on business. There was a couple on the dance floor that was simply mesmerizing. I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off of them and believe me, I wasn’t the only one. They were both gorgeous; one blond, one brunet so you know immediately where my mind went. All the moves by B/J on the dance floor and their interaction at the bar in this story were actually done by this amazing couple. It was a Halloween party, not an underwear party…but they did end up in their skivvies by the end of the night. I did not, however, follow them to the "red" room…so B/J’s backroom antics are all my own doing and based solely on MY obsession. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I'm leaning with my back against the bar; my arms are out to my sides with my elbows resting on top of the bar. I have a beer in my left hand. My foot taps to the beat of the heavy bass and my head bobs ever so slightly. I love it here. Babylon. My eyes are roaming over the crowded dance floor...I'm searching...and so far I'm not seeing what I want. 

I'm not a troll; in fact, I have a reputation where I originally come from. The Stud of Freedom Boulevard, that’s what they called me. But here, no one knows that and I let it go because I really don’t have anything to prove. At least not anymore. I’m just trying to explain; I’m hot and can get just about anybody that I want. 

I say just about anybody because when I first came to this city, I set my eyes upon someone and it didn’t quite turn out the way that I’d plan. My pride was hurt, but only for all of about two seconds. That’s how long it took for the feel of his cock pressed against my ass to make me forget what the original plan was. I found out later who he was, The Stud of Liberty Avenue, so it made perfect sense to me. He was me, back home. I guess I should feel privileged that I had the opportunity, never mind that I failed to take him. I understood that I was on his turf so I had to play his game, not mine.

He took me back to his place but I have to say I never actually got to see inside. He lives on the top floor of a renovated old building. There’s stairs but there’s also an old freight elevator. We took the elevator and as it ascended, I attacked him. Like I said, two seconds. Then I found myself spinning around and hitting the wall. My plan of showing the stud what this stud could do was foiled, just like that. 

‘Sorry,’ he’d said, which makes me chuckle now. Was he apologizing to me because I wasn’t going to get what I thought I wanted or because he’d just pushed me into the wall with such force that the breath was pushed out of my lungs? Either way, he didn’t need to be sorry. I certainly wasn’t. It was by far, the best fuck I’d ever had. Which, I guess, isn’t much of a compliment since I’ve only given that pleasure to a selected few, but it was fucking awesome. If it’d been like that the other couple of times, maybe I’d be one of those bottom whores that can’t get their asses fucked enough. But they weren’t, so I’m not…I guess I’m still looking.

After my encounter with said stud, I went on about my business. Nameless, faceless tricks. A different one each time. Can’t bother myself with repeats. It’s a rule I have; it’s an unspoken rule all of us studs have. I figured Mr. Liberty Avenue had the same rule so I knew not to try to go there again. 

After our encounter I did see him around. He was at Babylon almost every night, drinking himself into a stupor, taking those special vitamins that I can only imagine what they consist of and visiting the back room at least two, sometimes three times a night. This stud was definitely in party mode. He was either having the best fucking time of his life or he was trying to fuck himself into believing that he was. I didn't pay too much attention really, I'd had my turn. 

Being a known stud can be tiresome sometimes. You have this image to uphold and when you falter, well everyone knows it and it’s the talk of the community. Having this stud take me didn’t hurt my reputation, I didn’t have one here in Pittsburgh so I didn’t really care. As long as I could have anyone else that I wanted, whenever I wanted them, I didn’t need the added burden of everyone keeping track of my movements. So let him keep his stud status, fine by me.

Like I said, when you falter, everyone knows and they’re all to eager to talk about it. That's when I started to hear about some of the goings-on of the town’s stud, it was impossible to ignore completely. He suddenly was the highlight of everyone’s gossip. It seemed that this Liberty Avenue stud had been breaking the unspoken stud rules all over the place lately. I began to become intrigued once I started noticing that he was seen a lot around the various hot spots with the same blond-haired twink. At Babylon, at the baths, at Woody’s and even at few of the more seedy sex establishments. I know I was new in town and all, but this twink hadn't been around before. I'm sure of it. If he had been, he would have been introduced to my own cock by that time. This twink was obviously more than just a friend and I was curious. 

Just where the hell did he come from? Who was this twink that had gotten this Pittsburgh stud to break the number one rule of all studs across the world? And why would he? Why give up your reputation and status? It takes a long time to get it, I know, you don’t just give it up like that without a damn fucking good reason. I mean twinks are for fun. They’re not supposed to be good for anything serious or long lasting. I had to know, I had to answer these questions so I started paying attention, and well, my life changed. I started to understand. 

I’m surveying the crowd and some really hot guys are eyeing me, but I'm not ready for them yet. I'll get one when the time comes but, for now, I'm content to let my eyes roam over the dance floor in between quick glances to the front door. I have only one reason to be here. I know that sounds pathetic and I guess that is what I've become, but when you see what I've seen, you’ll understand too. I can't help myself. 

I keep watching the door. I know they'll be here tonight because I've learned their habits. It's not like I'm stalking...I don't follow them outside of this place...but yes; I come here to see them and I ask a lot of questions about them. They make my life have meaning, a different meaning than before. It's my obsession...they, are my obsession.

As good as the music sounds and as good as it makes me feel, I'm still bored; the party never starts as far as I’m concerned until they get here. That’s what they’ve done to me. It shouldn't be too much longer before they arrive. I always come early. Get here before they do so I can take my place right here, at this bar, the one near the dance floor, near the back room, near the bathroom. It's the one they frequent when they get thirsty, it's the one they pass by on their way to relieve some stress, it's the one they’re near all the time. I look at my watch and it’s almost 11:00. Not much longer now. 

I’m always antsy in those last few minutes before they arrive, but tonight I’m even more so. It’s “Tag Your Tool” night at Babylon, an underwear party, and that means that the two hottest fucking guys in Pittsburgh will be dancing the night away in their skivvies. I am more than filled with anticipation of how awesome that sight will be. 

But this isn’t a normal underwear party; it has a twist. You wear your favorite pair of underwear or the hottest pair that you can find, and then you ‘tag’ it. That’s the twist. The tagging means that you have to write, sew, attach, whatever, a word to the back of your underwear that best describes you. You are your own walking billboard, a little advertising campaign, if you will. 

Part of the fun of a tag party is reading everyone’s ass and trying to figure out what their word means, why they chose it, or just laughing at how silly some are. There are some clever ones, like Energizer that get your blood pumping and your brain racing and some that get straight to the point and get your dick twitching like Horny. I personally have paid homage to my obsession and emblazoned ‘Crazed’ across the back of my right hip. I know, not very sexy but it’s what I am and I've accepted it. Besides, it's honest. 

I’m anxious to see what the stud and his twink have come up with. I’ve learned a lot about them in the last few months so I can think of a few words for them myself. The stud, Brian, is in advertising and his twink, Justin, is an artist so theirs will undoubtedly be very interesting. They are both regarded as intelligent people and I guess that makes perfect sense. I mean, I know you have to be somewhat of a psychologist to work your way up to stud status. I have that quality myself, so of course, Brian would have it. You have to know what makes people tick in order to get them to do what you want them to. And since you only have a limited amount of time to figure it out, you have to be really good at it. 

But Justin, at first glance a twink, but looks can be deceiving. There’s no way Brian would settle for someone that didn’t stimulate his brain as well as his dick. It’s one thing to keep someone around because they can suck the shit out of your cock or because they can take all nine inches up their really tight ass and look fucking hot while doing it, but they live together and that requires something more than just those usual innate twink qualities. Besides, I’ve heard things about Justin and how he handles Brian. Nope, Brian’s twink is no twink at all. I’m sure that has a lot to do with my obsessed interest.

I make one more sweep of the dance floor and as my eyes shift towards the front door, I see them. My heart starts pounding a little faster and I feel a slight twitch in my dick. I see Brian first…he’s so fucking gorgeous. Everything about him just screams perfection, in an off-kilter kind of way. His hair is a mixture of auburn and brown, it’s not one or the other, it’s both…I guess it depends on the lights. His eyes are hazel…greenish gold, brown…kind of a splatter of color that makes them intense. He’s very statuesque in his build, tall, but not overly so, built firm, but not overbearing with muscles, more lean actually. He walks with a swagger but it’s that sexy kind of swagger. I can only assume it’s because of his big feet. I don’t have a foot fetish or anything, I don’t normally even look at a man’s feet, but damn, he has really nice feet. Oh and his hands…strength and gracefulness all rolled into one. And fuck, he knows how to use them. 

I’m a little shocked to see him fully clothed; I was expecting a really sexy pair of underwear. Damn. But I’m not too disappointed, he looks good in anything that he wears, and tonight he’s dressed all in black. Black jeans tight in all the right places, black silk shirt untucked and buttoned only once in the middle covering a black wife beater underneath. I guess he thinks he’s too cool to participate in the tagging attire. 

I’m hoping that Justin will and I strain my neck to see him. He’s always close behind Brian because they always arrive together. The chains that signify the entrance part, and I see him walk through. The blue light that spots down just above the doorway reflects off his head when he steps under it. He has the blondest of blond hair and when that light illuminates off of it like it does, he looks angelic with a bluish colored halo surrounding him. His eyes are bright blue like the sky on a sunny day, and they sparkle when he smiles. He’s beautiful and he knows it, but not in that cocky kind of way. He’s shorter than Brian, but he’s not really short. I think that’s another thing that makes them so striking together; his height is perfect against Brian’s frame, his head fits perfectly just under Brian’s chin. 

He’s not wearing the standard attire for this party either. Fuck. But he still looks good. He’s wearing white jeans that appear baggy in the front, but I know they’ll be tight in the back. He has this sexy, fucking-hot bubble butt and I’ve never seen him in any pants where it doesn’t fill out the back side perfectly, so he doesn’t even have to turn around for me to know how it looks. That vision is permanently burned into my mind. And even though I’ve already explained that he isn’t the standard twink, he still tends to dress like one…the white t-shirt that he’s currently wearing is two sizes too small and hugs every inch of his chest and shoulders. The hem of the shirt just barely touches the top of his pants and if he were to lift his arms, it would rise up and we’d get a peek at the small tuft of light brown hair that makes up his happy trail. He's completely hairless and smooth on the rest of his body so that one little tuft really stands out against his creamy porcelain skin. Truly exquisite. 

He’s the exact opposite of everything that is Brian but they make an awesome couple…light and dark…ying and yang...and all those other opposite things that go together so well. 

They step onto the dance floor and head this way. They always come to this bar first to get drinks before they start dancing. And even their walk across the room is a sight to behold. You know how when you walk across a crowded room, you have to weave in and out and around the people in the crowd saying ‘excuse me’ to make your way through? Well, it’s not like that for them. I have no idea why. With every step they take, the crowd parts in front of them and then fills in again behind them. They don’t even have to say anything or touch anybody to move. It just automatically happens. It’s like they have this force field around them or something. It’s such a surreal vision and intrigues me all the more.

Once they reach the bar, Brian leans in and shouts to the bartender, “Beam. Three.” That strikes me odd and I turn to see what it’s all about. ‘Three?’ Justin seems surprised as well because his head shot up almost as quickly as mine. He looks at Brian as if asking a question and Brian moves his tongue to rest inside his cheek, smirking slightly back at him. It’s really sexy. It doesn’t appear to me that he’s actually given an answer but I guess Justin understood Brian’s answer look as much as Brian understood his question look because Justin smiled and gave an eager nod of his head. I feel the tightness in my chest as my heart skipped the last two beats. Sometimes I wonder if they understand what all that silent communication really means. I can’t even fathom being so close to someone that you can carry on a conversation without actually saying anything. But that, among other things, is something that I marvel at about them. I want to have that.

I know I’m staring but I can’t help it. I’m not Justin so I still have no idea why the three shots instead of just two. The bartender places the three glasses in front of them and pours them full giving them more than the usual amount for single shots. I guess Mr. Bartender has seen the inside of that elevator too. He nods his head as he walks away and both Brian and Justin smile at him in appreciation. A quick thought jumps in my head…did Mr. Bartender also see the inside of Justin as well? I’ve heard things about them having a ‘date night’, but I’ve never seen him with anyone else so I push that thought away and chalk it up to sheer speculation and rumor.

They each pick up a shot, hold it up in the air towards each other in a mock ‘cheers’ then throw it back sucking in every last drop, swirling it around in their mouths before swallowing it in one big gulp. They slam the glasses back down on the bar. Justin shakes his head violently to get himself past the burn as it slides all the way down his throat but Brian just drops his lower jaw slightly and flexes it briefly exposing his lower teeth as he swallows. He’s obviously had more practice at knocking back shots than Justin has. I think it’s rather cute and chuckle to myself. 

Brian must think the same thing because after he gets his down, he laughs at Justin, wraps his hand around the nape of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead against Justin’s and smiles. Justin smiles back then nods his head. Shit. Was that another question that he just answered with that nod? I missed it completely. Damn, they’re good at this. 

Brian pulls away; grabs the third glass from the bar, Justin is watching him. He pours the contents into his mouth but doesn’t swallow, he holds it there and looks down at Justin who stands up taller on his toes and covers Brian’s mouth with his own making a tight seal. I narrow my eyes to bring them more into focus. They’re kissing but the bobbing of their Adam’s apples tells me that they’re also swallowing rapidly. Brian brings his hands to either side of Justin’s face, pulls their mouths closer together if that’s even possible and they continue to kiss and suck on each other’s tongues. I’m sure the Beam is long gone but the kiss isn’t over. My breath hitches. God, that was so fucking hot. Where the hell does he come up with this stuff?

I’m suddenly very thirsty and craving the taste of a Beam shot so I order one for myself. Mr. Fucked-by-Brian-Kinney bartender places a shot glass in front of me and fills it half way. No extra alcohol in my glass but I still smile at him in appreciation. Note to self to fuck him at some point. I toss it back and swallow it in one big gulp just like Brian and Justin did. It burns my throat on the way down. I look into the empty glass and sigh. It just wasn’t the same…but this is my life now.

I look at my one empty glass and their three then I get this really maudlin thought. These shots of alcohol, innocent as they are by themselves, have just represented our lives. My one glass was only half full and I only mildly enjoyed it. A single glass, a single shot, a single life, all alone and only half fulfilled. Yes, I like my life with all of my business success and sexual adventures. It’s exciting, but this thing with these two has made me wonder. Made me question. It’s satisfying but just like that shot of Beam in that half-filled glass, I’m only mildly enjoying it. There’s something missing.

Then there’s theirs. Three glasses all poured to the top. They have their separate shots, separate lives, they’re full all on their own and they enjoy them with only a slight burn of those little bumps in the road of life. It makes me think, why are their separate lives full when mine is only half full? I know the answer is in that third glass, the shot they shared, the life they’re sharing. It’s that third glass that has me so obsessed with them. It was full too and they did it together; it was that togetherness that caused the alcohol to not burn and go down so easily. And instead of shaking it off to get through it, they savor it and continue kissing each other after it’s gone. I’m not an idiot, I know what all that means. Being together, sharing your life with someone makes your life taste better, makes is fuller, and those bumps in the road don’t burn so badly. Fuck. My life as a stud with all the nameless, faceless twinks and tricks is becoming more and more unappealing. I’m getting depressed. I’m so pathetic.

I look at my single, stud life inside my empty glass and sigh again as my top lip twitches. I put the empty glass down on the bar, grab my beer and turn back to the crowd. I need a few hot guys to give me the eye and remind me about all the things that I used to enjoy so much. Then I’ll feel a little better. My third glass twink is out there somewhere and I’m determined to find him… I catch a couple of looks…‘Slick’…not bad. One. ‘Cut’…very nice. Two. ‘Hard’…getting there. Three. Okay, I’m getting back in the game. I close my eyes to shut out all the depressing stuff and concentrate on all the men…this place is packed. I can have my choice, and I will.

Just because I’m a glutton for punishment, I glance back over at them but instead of falling into that maudlin trap again, I become instantly aroused. Hot fucking damn! There’s a gym bag sitting on the bar and Justin’s stuffing clothes into it as Brian hands him the black jeans that he used to be wearing. Justin puts them inside as well, zips it up and tosses it back to my future-fuck bartender. Must be nice to have your past fucks help you out. Fuckers. But screw that. They’re in their fucking underwear. This night’s going to live up to all that I thought it would after all. 

Just like their clothes when they first arrived, Brian’s wearing black and Justin’s in white. Brian’s wearing PB. I should have known. Who else would spend $38.00 on one pair of underwear? I understand the whole label thing myself...I own Armani, but why the fuck are PB's so expensive? It's not like they're that well known. But anyway, I’m glad he did, he looks fucking hot as hell. They are the hip style trunks and are solid black and very fucking tight. You can make out the details on his package every time the lights blink on white or yellow. 

Justin’s wearing trunks too but his are Calvin Klein’s and have the briefs cut in the front. The double layer of tight white cotton makes his bulge a little more impressive than Brian’s. I’ve had Brian’s dick up my ass so I know exactly how big it is and even though I’ve seen Justin’s impressive endowment from across a dark backroom, from that distance it’s hard to tell which is really bigger. But fuck it. It doesn’t matter; he looks just as fucking hot as Brian does.

Once they ensure their clothes are safely taken care of, they turn to face each other. Their eyes roam down the other’s body. Brian pulls his bottom lip inward and smiles. Justin smiles back wiggling his eyebrows. Brian laughs, slips his arm around Justin’s shoulders and they head to the dance floor. 

As they reach the crowd Brian steps in behind Justin and places his hands on Justin’s shoulders and pushes him through. Justin leans his head back on Brian’s chest. Already feeling the music, he’s slightly bobbing as he walks. I love watching them dance. They just seem to move with the beat and forget that they’re in a bar swaying among a crowd of people. It seems to be all about just them. 

I’ve watched them a lot and one thing that I’ve noticed is that they never look at anybody else when they’re dancing. Most of the time they have their eyes locked on each other but when one breaks the gaze their eyes close. Justin closes his eyes a lot…he’s more in tune to the thumpa-thumpa than Brian is. And that’s what he does now when they reach the center of the dance floor. He pulls away from Brian but keeps his head tilted back. His eyes are closed and his arms are at his sides. His hips and legs are moving his body to the beat. He goes around and around just lost in his own world of the music and the beat.

Brian’s dancing in place in his usual style but never takes his eyes off of Justin. Every so often he reaches out and touches a part of him. Grazing his fingers across his ass. Brushing his hand down his chest or back. Justin smiles at every touch but never opens his eyes and never stops moving. 

This particular song has a rapid succession of drumbeats every so often throughout the song. Justin knows this song well, and he never misses those riffs. His body stops swaying, his arms move over his head and his hips pivot in small circles in perfect rhythm with the rapid drumbeats then he resumes his regular dance moves. During one of these pivoting moves, Brian’s hand grabs the thrusting right hip and squeezes. His hand moves right along with it. This is such a sexy sight, I’m transfixed by it and I want my hand on that hip as well. 

I stare at the hand on the hip and when Brian removes it, the word ‘Touch’ flashes in my brain and I blink quickly to try to recall it. When I focus on that hip again, Justin has turned around so I can’t see it. I wait. He completes the turn and there goes Brian’s hand again but this time he places both hands on both of Justin’s hips. Still rocking to the music he steps up behind Justin and presses their bodies together. Damn, I can’t see the word to be sure that’s what it said, but the interest fades quickly as this new sight takes over my thoughts. 

They are cock to ass when the rapid drum beat approaches. They stop. Justin’s arms move backwards and he grabs Brian’s hips just in time. Rapid thumps fill the sound system and their hips thrust and pivot together in perfect time with the music. The drumbeat ends and another song starts instantly. Justin continues to move his hips to the music. Brian leans into Justin’s neck and takes a loving bite before backing up and giving Justin a playful shove away. Now. I see it. 

Justin’s tag is ‘Touch’. It’s written in script in black letters. The style of script is similar to Old English so the word has the appearance of softness, of romance. I’ve heard that Justin is a touchy-feely kind of man and that he’s the more romantic of the two so if that’s true then this would be a fitting tag word for him. But this is Brian and Justin and I’m not so sure that it’s that straightforward. 

I crane my neck to get a look at Brian’s tag but I can’t see it. If he would…just…turn…a little more…ah, come on…I’m sending vibes to Justin to move to the left just a little bit because then Brian would…yes! There it is. On his right hip, printed in bold block-style white letters, Brian has the word ‘Go’. It has an in-your-face feel to it. I know how Brian is, the fuck ‘em and kick ‘em out mentality so it kind of makes sense. But I’m puzzled…

Again, these seem too simple. I was really expecting something unexpected from them, something deeper in meaning, more clever. I put the words together trying to see if they mean something as a combination. ‘Go touch.’ No, that’s just stupid. ‘Touch go.’ No. ‘Touch ‘n Go?’ Hmmm. Maybe. 

I would say that describes their relationship pretty well in two different ways. If the ‘date night’ rumor’s true, then they’d be touch and go. Get fucked by them then just go away. Also if the other rumor that’s going around is true then that’d apply as well. I heard that Justin fell in love with somebody else and left Brian for a while and that that’s the time that Brian was alone at Babylon every night drunk, drugged, and fucking everything that moved. I don’t know about that. I find that rumor difficult to believe. I mean, yes, Brian did do all those things and I did wonder what that was about. He was high as a kite the night he took me to his place. But Justin? Leave him? They’ve been together before? I just can't imagine. But if it is true, then, yeah, I guess the touch and go thing could apply there too.

I decide to forget about trying to figure it out. I’ll chalk that up to another thing about them that mystifies me. Back to watching them and I see this guy sidle up next to Justin and start moving his body in time with Justin’s. Normally this is when Brian’s feathers get ruffled and he’ll step in between Justin and the intruder, but not this time.

Brian has his head back and his eyes are closed just like Justin’s. Justin feels the guy press against him so he takes a step away from him. The guy advances again rubbing against Justin’s ass with his cotton-covered dick. Justin takes another step away and gives him a furrowed brow look that clearly says ‘don’t touch’. Well isn’t that contradictory to his own tag? 

Then it hits me, that’s what their tags are all about. Justin wants to be touched but only by Brian. And Brian’s…well, he wants everyone to go. Everyone except Justin, that is. I think I may have it figured out and it makes me laugh. If that’s it, then that’s definitely pretty clever. Those words send one message to everyone else and something else entirely to each other. I laugh to myself at the thought that maybe they should’ve had ‘don’t’ sewn onto the front.

Mr. Grabby is still bothering Justin. Justin takes another step to get away. I see his bottom lip graze against his teeth twice and it’s obvious that movement was in the form of two words…the first one starting with an “f” and the other one ending with the same letter. He has a scowl on his face and as he tells the guy to fuck off with a push, he bumps into Brian. 

Brian immediately stops dancing, surveys the situation and glares at the guy. He must be new or something because he’s not taking the hint. He reaches for Justin again despite Brian’s eye so Brian steps in between them. He threateningly straightens his body and towers over the stupid grabby idiot. He’s saying something very forcibly but I can’t hear him. I can make out ‘he’ then something something followed by Brian’s version of ‘fuck off’. Whatever Brian said to the guy worked because he walked away immediately. The thing I found odd was that the guy had a smirk on his face as he was leaving. Brian must have made some kind of ownership declaration for the guy to think it was funny and if he did then, yes, I’d be smiling too. Brian Kinney just doesn’t do that. Of course it’s how he feels but he doesn’t normally show it in public and heaven forbid the man from ever actually saying anything out loud about it.

Brian turns around to find Justin smiling at him. He reaches his arms up and wraps them around Brian’s neck. He says something and again, I can’t hear or see it but his words make Brian roll his eyes before he leans down for a kiss. Whatever it was that he said to that guy has obviously made Justin very happy. I wish I knew what it was.

While holding that incredible kiss, Justin’s body starts dancing again. They start swaying and moving but they stay close together this time. Justin drops his arms and drags his fingers over Brian’s shoulders, up his neck then down his chest. He breaks away from the kiss and moves to nuzzle against Brian’s neck but before he gets there, Brian’s mouth is kissing on his forehead. He closes his eyes feeling Brian’s lips against him. He tucks his arms under Brian’s arms and reaches behind. He rests his hands on Brian’s smooth ass cheeks and slightly tucks his thumbs under the waistband. He moves his face closer to Brian and licks up his neck, pushing Brian’s head back as he goes then nuzzles his head against the underside of Brian’s chin into that spot that he fits so perfectly into. 

I can only assume that got the intended reaction. Brian closes his eyes and moves his hands to Justin’s ass as well but instead of just pushing his thumbs under the elastic band, he slips his hands entirely inside. I can see his fingers moving about under the white cotton fabric, squeezing and releasing Justin’s round globes as they continue to sway to the music.

I’m getting very turned on at this display and I’m not the only one. I think the intensity of the dancing, that declaration from Brian or whatever it was and the fact that they’re only in their underwear has made them loose sight of where they are because they’ve never been this openly affectionate on the dance floor before. Sure, they’re always sexual and affectionate when they dance, but I guess it doesn’t have this same feel to it when they have their clothes on. Lots of dancing, grinding men are noticing their moves as well. Some instinctively do the same to their dance partners, others seem to forget that they’re dancing and slow to a slight sway as they watch. I almost don’t want to look. It seems to be such a private moment, but I can’t help it. This is what a part of me wants to have and I have to watch. I can feel my cock rising and it doesn’t stop until the head bumps against the elastic waistband. Fuck. How much longer are they going to continue this…out here…for all to see?

I think they’re going to move things to the backroom because Justin lifts his head and Brian pulls his hands out of Justin’s underwear. But instead, Justin turns around and wraps Brian’s arms around his waist. He moves his hands to Brian’s thighs, leans his head back on Brian’s shoulder, and closes his eyes again. They continue to move to the music completely in sync with one another. Brian’s hands begin to roam all over Justin’s body, wrapping them tightly every so often then roaming some more. Justin’s dick is hard and it’s hugeness is causing the split in his briefs that is covering his bulge to gape open revealing just a hint of what’s inside. The thought of me slipping my hand in that open gap flashes in my brain and sends a jolt straight to my dick. Before I can force the thought away, Brian, himself has slid one hand inside and I see Justin squeeze on Brian’s thighs at the touch. Brian’s hand is massaging the fullness while his other one continues to roam over Justin’s chest. Justin releases his grip on Brian’s legs and covers Brian’s hands with his own. The one on the outside of the cotton is now blocking my view to what Brian is doing to him. Damn!

I’m finding it really hard to catch my breath. I keep breathing in but my chest is so tight that it’s refusing to inflate. Thank God I wore black because I know I’m leaking by the bucketfuls. Fuck, we need to move things along.

Justin pulls Brian's hand out of his Calvin’s and turns around in his arms. They open their eyes and stop moving. They're standing there still, not moving at all except for the rise and fall of their chests. Their foreheads are pressed together and they're staring at each other with droopy eyelids and dilated pupils. 

Justin reaches his lips out and places a small kiss against Brian's mouth. Brian reciprocates that slight gesture with a maddeningly intensive kiss as he covers Justin's mouth with his own. Brian tightens his arms around Justin's waist, pulling them closer together. They kiss for what seems like an eternity. It's intensive and hungered. This is it. Finally!

I know their routine so well by now that I see it coming. It’s time. Justin pulls away from the kiss abruptly leaving Brian standing there breathless with his mouth hung open. Justin leans in close to Brian’s ear and says something. I focus on the movements of his mouth. I don’t pretend to be able to read lips, but with these two, it’s easier than one would imagine. They speak few words to each other out in public so the list of possibilities is small. His bottom lip presses against his teeth like he did before then both lips come together before separating slightly. I would know those two words anywhere; I don’t need to actually hear him say them to know what they were. ‘Fuck me,’ he’d said. I’m sure of it. 

Justin’s cheeks are flushed a pale shade of pink, his chest is heaving and his lips curl up slightly on each end. It’s such a teasing display of want, need and desire and I’m just as hard as his lover. He turns to walk away and Brian immediately falls in behind him. He never even looks back; he just knows he’s being followed. 

After a few more steps, he moves his arm behind his back and lays the back of his wrist against his lower back in the area where it curves in just above the waistband of his underwear, drawing my attention to his perfect ass. His fingers are splayed open, an invitation or a demand; it could be either one or both. God, I want to reach out and take his hand but I know it’s not meant for me. Brian knows it’s for him and he reaches out for it. As soon as his fingers touch the hand, it takes hold, their fingers intertwine tightly and Justin pulls Brian across the crowded room, the sea of men parting as they go. 

I know where he’s taking him so I know that I need to step things up a bit or I’ll be left behind. I turn my head towards the guy that’s been eyeing me for a while now. He’s really fucking hot but I’ve been ignoring him most of the night because I wasn’t ready yet. I almost got concerned at one point that he’d just give up on me and move on to someone else, but luck or fate or something’s intervened and I find him still looking at me. 

He’s a little blond twink himself with big blue eyes and is tagged simply, and invitationally I might add, as ‘Hole’. Very direct. Very honest. I like it and I smile just a little bit at the thought of our words. When you put them together, we become a ‘Crazed Hole’. That’s definitely what I was when Brian had me pushed up against the wall of that elevator and it’s definitely what I want this twink to end up being before the night is over. We lock eyes in that way that says, “Let’s fuck,” and I nod my head for him to come to me. Not until he starts in my direction do I break the gaze. I turn around to face the bar, grab my beer and down the rest of it. I hope this twink’s ready because I’m horny as fucking hell, rock hard and in desperate need. Fuck, I'm crazed. That's exactly what I am. 

I push off the bar, adjust myself in my now too tight Hugo Boss’ and take a deep breath. I turn around and he’s there. I don’t say anything to him and because he knows the score, he doesn’t say anything either. I reach out and touch my thumb to the bulge in the front of his 2xists. It’s semi-hard already but the graze of my thumb makes it harder. He’s staring at me and as he feels his dick harden to my touch, he begins to smile. Very nice. ‘Yep, he’ll definitely do,’ I think to myself. I grab the front of his waistband, pushing my fingers inside. Their tips brush against the tip of his cock and he licks his lips. I wait, just staring at him, but watching my peripheral vision for my favorite couple to pass by. 

I see them and as they walk by my eyes shift to follow them. They float by rapidly, in a hurry to get where Justin’s leading them. My eyes lower to watch them go and the word on Brian’s hip flashes in my brain so I do what it says. I go. I tighten the grip I have on my twink’s underwear and fall in behind Brian, pulling my ‘hole’ with me. 

We enter the backroom and I know where they’re going so I know when and where to take my spot. I want to be close enough to watch them and hear them but far away enough they don’t notice me. When we reach the second hallway around the second turn, I pull my twink through the plastic curtains to the corner on the right. Justin leads Brian a few more feet then pulls his hand away and stops. They’ve reached their favorite spot, in the opposite corner of the room. My line of sight to them is perfect, it’s just the way I want it.

I turn around and lean against the wall. I run my fingers across the tip of his dick once more before removing my hand. They become wet with his precum so after I pull my hand out, I reach for his mouth. I run my slick fingers over his lips then push them inside his mouth. He moans at the intrusion so I let him suck on them while I watch the show proceed across the room.

They have this little game they play, or at least I think it’s a game. On the dance floor, they’re equals, both leading, both following. Then there’s this change; the walk to the back is all Justin. He leads, he’s in control. He could go anywhere and Brian would follow. The backroom. The front door. It doesn’t matter. He just walks away with that look in his eyes and the little curl of his lips and he knows Brian will follow. He just knows. That confidence and that security he has when he walks away must be intoxicating and extremely satisfying to him. It makes me envious, jealous, something. 

But when they reach that spot in the backroom, the same spot they’re in right now, it switches and I can only assume that it’d be the same way if Justin led them to the front door and they went home. When Justin releases his hand and stops like he does, he also releases the control. He gives it up and let’s Brian take over. Now Brian’s in the driver’s seat, literally.

Justin’s standing about eight inches from the wall and he turns around. Brian grins at him, lifts his hand and with just one finger planted firmly in the middle of Justin’s chest, he backs him up against the wall. The aggressiveness of the move makes my dick twitch at the memories of the last time that I was pushed forcibly against a wall and I begin to wonder…how many times by now has Justin pushed his finger into Brian's chest when they are home and alone, away from prying eyes like mine and where his reputation isn't an issue. 

As soon as Justin hits the wall, Brian’s mouth covers his. Brian never kissed me so I don’t know from experience, but it looks like the kiss to end all kisses. Brian has one hand across Justin’s chin, thumb on one side, fingers on the other, holding his face up and in place. It’s so fucking hot; it looks like he owns him when he does that. 

I’d asked around a few months ago about the kissing thing after the first time I saw them kiss on the dance floor. I wondered because I knew he hadn’t kissed me. Why did this blond twink get those kisses that I wished that I’d had? I mean I kiss my tricks. Why not this stud? I was told that he used to kiss his tricks but when the twink returned, he’d stopped kissing anyone but him. I asked about the ‘return’ and if they meant the return from the other man. I was told, no, that that was the second time they were apart. Second time? The first time was because he’d been bashed so I guess his disappearance and return had something to do with a recovery. I don’t know what kissing other people had to do with Justin’s bashing and subsequent return, but it intrigued me and made my obsession grow even deeper. So this was their third attempt at being together? Shit.

But it makes me think, if Brian isn’t kissing anyone else, that could be one reason why their kisses are so intense. I really enjoy kissing. It's such a fundamental part of sex to me. I also know that it's the most intimate part, so yeah, if he's only doing that with Justin then they're all saved up just for him. It only makes sense that after having kisses bottled up inside, that when they're finally released, they'd be released with an incredible amount of vigor. 

That hand on Justin’s face, holding it in place while he kisses him, it’s just so fucking hot and you mix that with the sight of where Brian’s other hand is...you have one hell of a scene. His hand is cupped under Justin’s crotch...his fingers dug deep between Justin’s legs far enough to reach and push against his ass...the palm of his hand squishing against Justin's balls...and his thumb rubbing against a hardened shaft. It looks like he’s applying a lot of pressure and I feel my own cock jump in response to it. Brian has his tongue pushed down Justin’s throat and even though from outward appearances it looks as though Justin is being taken, he’s not. You can see desire in his eyes and he’s returning the kiss with the same intensity that Brian is giving him. 

I crave to be on the other end of that kiss. I pull my fingers from my twink’s mouth and pull his body to me. I kiss him the way I see Brian kiss Justin. I kiss him the way I want them, either one of them, to kiss me. I close my eyes to imagine, to get lost in it and to just feel it. My twink is moaning into my mouth. It’s gotta be the best fucking kiss he’s ever had.

I open my eyes as I pull away from the kiss. We both gasp for air and I push down on his shoulders. I watch him descend, licking my body on the way down. Once he’s on his knees and freeing my cock, I lean my head back and turn back to the show across the room.

Brian has his chest pressed against Justin’s, they’re still kissing but Brian has moved his hands. He pulls Justin’s underwear down around his hips. His dick springs out and slaps Brian before it lays upright against his stomach. I can see the tip of it glistening wet, reflecting the orange lights that beam down from overhead. It makes my mouth water and I lick my lips to get a taste of it then swallow its imagined sweetness. I feel my own cock leak a little and my twink swallows around me. He gives great head but I know that once Brian goes down on Justin’s cock, this blowjob will get that much better. 

Now that Justin’s exposed, Brian takes each of Justin’s hands in his own and pushes them against the wall. He pulls away from the kiss and attacks the flesh under Justin’s chin, the sides of his neck, his Adam’s apple. Justin has his head arched up allowing Brian access to his neck and his eyes are closed in ecstasy as he thrashes his head from side to side in the opposite direction of Brian’s mouth. 

When Brian moves downwards, I can see that Justin’s chest is heaving. He has given up all control and he’s allowing Brian to do whatever he wants to him. He’s just standing with all this confidant personal freedom and that has to be the most erotic thing in the world. To completely trust the person you’re with, give them full access to your body and not care who watches. It makes me want it. I want to feel what he’s feeling. From the look on Justin’s face, I’d say that that freedom is the closest to heaven one can get without actually having to die.

Brian kisses along Justin's chest moving from one nipple to the other. He latches onto one and sucks it until it hardens into a tiny nub. He licks it once then blows on it causing Justin to murmur and gasp in response. He moves to the other side and gives it the same treatment. 

My twink continues to suck on my dick as I move my hands to my chest and give my own nipples a tweak trying to emulate what Brian has done to Justin. 

Brian moves further down Justin's body licking and nipping all the way, leaving a moist trail of spit behind that shines under the glowing lights. When Brian dips his tongue inside Justin's navel, his stomach tremors. I feel his tickle rush through my body and my throat lets out a small gasp. Brian encloses his lips around a patch of that tuft of hair just below Justin's navel and tugs until it falls away from his lips, one hair at a time; Justin's stomach tremors again. He does it one more time a little bit lower and Justin quakes again with a moan.

I move my fingers to my mouth and get them wet then return them to my body, dragging my fingers across my abdomen. The cool air hitting the wet streaks makes me shiver slightly. I run my fingers through my own treasure trail then through the hair of my twink's head.

Brian continues to hold Justin's arms against the wall as he rubs his nose through Justin's light brown pubic hair. He holds himself still just breathing in against his lover. Justin's cock, hardened and standing at attention, bobbles and bumps against Brian's throat. Brian releases his grip and moves his hands to Justin's hips, rubbing them up and down from his waist to his thighs before resting them against Justin's hipbones. 

Justin's hands stay against the wall. He splays his fingers out then makes a tight fist and tilts his back as Brian pulls away and flicks his tongue across the tip of Justin's dick. He puckers his lips around the top of the aching head and sucks, removing the precum that has bubbled to the surface. Justin's hands instinctively move to Brian's hair, running the locks through his fingers. Brian grabs his wrists and pushes them against the wall again. He releases them after a few seconds and Justin keeps them there.

As Brian swoops down and takes the entire member into his mouth, I suddenly remember that I have a wet, hot mouth attached to my dick. I knew this blowjob would get better as soon as Brian got there and it does. That once satisfying feeling that was lingering in the background of my thoughts is now at the forefront and I can feel its intensity. This kid's really good. I move both of my hands to the sides of his head and guide his movements in sync with Brian's. I can feel Brian's mouth on me; I can feel what Justin's feeling. 

Brian goes deep and I pull his head closer to me, my dick nudges against the back of his throat. I gasp and at the same time, hear a faint moan coming from across the room. Brian speeds up and bobs quickly. Justin is squeezing his eyes closed and panting heavily, saying Brian over and over in between each gasp of air. I start fucking the twink's face. In and out. Faster and faster. He’s sucking the shit out of my cock and it feels fanfuckingtastic.

I admire Justin's restraint...his fingernails are clawing at the hard cement but he still keeps his hands pressed against the wall. He's so fucking free. It makes me tingle and my balls draw up so I immediately stop moving, holding his head against me, my dick still deep in his throat. I have to stop. He doesn't know; he wiggles his tongue around and continues sucking. "Stop," I tell him in a whispered rasp and he does. Fuck, that almost made me cum.

Brian wraps his lips tighter around Justin’s shaft then slowly backs off it. He licks from the base to the tip in one fluid motion with his tongue then gently sucks on the head. His cheeks draw in then he pulls away so quickly that Justin's cock bounces in the air when it's freed. I close my eyes tight to remove the image just for a minute, to calm down, push the urge away.

When I open my eyes again, Justin’s turned around and facing the wall. His hands still splayed open on the cement. His head turned sideways, his face resting on the cold concrete, his body bent slightly at the waist...Brian's face buried between his ass cheeks. I pull my twink off my cock and stand him up in front of me. He moves in to kiss me and I let him. I actually enjoy having his tongue in my mouth…never mind the fact that I can taste myself; which is always a little erotic. But…we must move things along so I duck out away and press him face-first against the wall. I yank his underwear down which makes him gasp, get down on my knees, spread his cheeks open and go right for the hole. I have to get him ready because it won't be long now. I'm already seeing the vision of Brian fucking Justin against that wall in my mind and it makes my tongue dive deeper into his ass. He yelps and grunts at the intrusion and pushes his ass closer against my face. He must love getting his hole sucked; no wonder he chose that as his tag word. Pretty clever.

I’ve got him good and wet with my spit and as I grab his cock in one hand, I use the other one to plunge two fingers deep inside him. I turn my head to see what Brian and Justin are doing, resting my cheek against his cheek. I can’t focus on them because he immediately starts bucking his hips, hitting me in the face with every thrust. I release him and move my hands to both sides of his hips. He sighs at the loss and bucks again. I hold him still. “Easy,” I tell him in a soothing voice and he stops with a whimper. I return my hands to his cock and his ass and he moans with relief. I just don’t want him to loose control…yet.

Turning my attention back to Justin, I can see he’s at the same place my twink is. His right hand leaves the wall and moves towards his dick. He stops about halfway there, thinks better of it then puts it back on the wall. He knows Brian doesn’t want him to touch himself but he’s starting to loose it. His eyes squeeze tight and his face is scrunched up. “Brian, please,” I hear him whimper. I can only imagine what Brian’s tongue is doing to his ass and how it must feel.

Justin moves his hand again and as if by instinct Brian reaches up to grab his wrist and holds it against the wall. He releases it after a moment and it stays. He places his hands on Justin’s hips and jerks him back further, pushing his tongue deeper inside him. Justin grunts at the movement. When Brian reaches around front and grabs Justin’s cock, Justin’s hand flies up to his face, grabs a handful of his long sweaty bangs off his forehead, makes a fist and pulls as he releases everything with a scream of incoherent cries, “Oh…gah…now…I’m…Briii.” His whole body shakes as he sprays the wall with his cum. I’m extremely turned on and think what a waste to have his spunk hit the wall when it could have been savored. 

I find myself seriously jerking my twink’s cock and fucking his ass with my fingers. It’s a little harsh but he seems to be enjoying it. His arms are flailing about trying to find something to hold onto to and I think some more...if I just put my mouth on his dick, he’ll cum just like Justin did. I quickly crawl around underneath him. He bends further over and widens his legs to give me room. He tilts his head down and looks at me. “Oh fuck,” was the last I heard him say because I no sooner got his dick all the way in my mouth and he’s shooting down my throat. I knew it. I pull my fingers out of his ass and hold him steady as his orgasm washes over him. I’m swallowing every last drop and for some unknown, fucked up reason, all I can think now is that Justin tastes really good.

So now I'm sitting on the fucking floor with my back against the wall, my weakened twink standing over me…barely, his ass and most of his weight in my hands and his dick still in my mouth. I pull off it and look up. He's staring down at me and smiling brightly. I know I'm looking at him upside down but I just realized he's fucking beautiful. And that smile...it reminds. Ah fuck it. I move my hands away from his ass and with his jelly-like knees not cooperating at the moment, let him fall. 

He plops on my lap and I take his face in my hands. I stare at him, searching his eyes. He's breathing hard and grinning. I feel his dick that I thought had softened after his orgasm, nudge against my stomach and he grabs my face in his hands, twists my head a little sideways and kisses me fully on the mouth. He shoves his tongue inside and swirls it around, probing with it and moaning. It's very erotic and if I hadn't already been hard as a rock, it would have achieved that all on its own. I pull away from the kiss breathless and he's still smiling at me. "What's your name?" I ask through a wimpy breath and I suddenly get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why did the fuck did I ask him that? Who gives a shit?

"Kevin," he answers still grinning.

So now my nameless, faceless trick for the night isn't so faceless or nameless anymore. Shit. I put my game face back on. "Well, get up Kevin, I'm gonna fuck you now."

"Uh huh," he replies shaking his head. "I want you to fuck me just like this, I want to ride." And then he leans in to kiss me again. 

Fuck. Okay. The boy wants a ride? "Fine," I answer. Who am I to argue against that idea? And then I panic. Condom? Fuck. How the hell are you suppose to carry condoms at an underwear party? I think he senses my panic and understands the problem because he kisses me with a smack on the lips, bolts off my lap, runs around the corner and in just two fucking seconds, he's back. I barely have time to get my underwear off before he's plopping down on top of me again, ripping a packet open that he didn't have a minute ago, pulling a condom out and rolling it down my dick.

I glance back over at the super couple. Justin’s still turned to the wall, Brian leaning against him kind of sideways with one shoulder pressed in the middle of his back. Justin’s watching what Brian’s doing over his shoulder so I follow his line of sight...Brian's strong and graceful fingers are digging in his underwear. There's this little slit just above his hip but below the waistband and he pulls out a condom. Well, fuck me. Now I understand the reason for buying $38.00 underwear. Leave it to Brian-fucking-Kinney to find a pair of sexy tight trunks with a fucking pocket just big enough for a condom. I swear this guy may be causing others to question his stud status but it's shit like this that will keep him a stud even if he never fucks another living soul other than Justin. Simply fucking amazing. 

Brian hands the condom to Justin who places it between his teeth, rips the packet open and retrieves the latex tossing the empty foil onto the floor as Brian backs away and removes his trunks. He covers Justin's hand with his own and guides it to his aching cock. Justin goes flat against the wall again as his other hand comes around from the other side of him and joins the first hand at Brian's cock. Brian moves both of his own hands to the wall on either side of Justin's face and leans in against his neck, showering it with kisses, sucking on the soft flesh as Justin leans his head back on to Brian's shoulder. With his hands behind his back, Justin slips the condom on to Brian's dick that's bumping against his ass as it twitches in anticipation. 

Justin grabs the base of Brian's cock with one hand and moves the other to the wall and slides it underneath Brian's. Their fingers intertwine together as Justin sticks his ass out a little more and guides Brian's dick to the entrance of his hole. He lets go, grabs Brian's hand off the wall and moves it to his hip. The other set of hands move off the wall and wrap around the front of Justin's waist. As they squeeze together in a tightly wrapped bear hug, Brian enters and Justin throws his head back. He lets out a grunt or a growl or a scream at the initial intrusion, it's hard to tell because I've suddenly gone deaf but I know his mouth flew open. I'm absolutely mesmerized by this choreographed fuck-dance. Unfuckingbelievable. 

I'm so caught up in what they're doing and how they're doing it that I almost forget all about what is sitting on top of me. I'm quickly reminded as I feel my dick slip into a very tight and warm cavern when he sits down on my lap. He takes all nine inches in the very first stroke. He lets out a grunt, grips my shoulders and flexes his thighs against mine. I look at his face and in that split second when he hits bottom, he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, not to mention fucking hot as hell. And that's saying something considering the two beauties that are only a few feet away.

Kevin's dick taps on my stomach as he bounces up and down on my cock. He arches his back, holds onto my shoulders..."Touch me," he whimpers into the air above him then, "please," as he flings himself forward and covers my mouth with his own. Of course, I can't deny him but by the time that my brain registers the idea and sends the message to move my hand to his dick; I find that it's already there. Wow. I've always enjoyed kissing, but this is really great. I wrap my free hand around the back of his neck to make sure he doesn't pull away just yet. I tongue battle with him, penetrating him at both ends, until we absolutely must have a break for air. As we pull away, both of us suck in a full gasp of air at the same time. 

I turn back to Brian and Justin, just to catch a glimpse and I'm suddenly startled as my twink, er Kevin, leans right next to my ear and whispers, "Go ahead and watch them, they're beautiful, aren't they?" My head shoots back around and pulls away from his face. I grab his hips and still his movements. I have to see the look...is he disgusted at my obsession? I find nothing but lust and desire. He understands. Shit. He leans in to give me a slight kiss then turns my head with his head and we both watch as he starts moving up and down again...slowly. 

After several thrusts into Justin during the bear hug, Brian releases his grip untangling their arms. Justin plants his feet firmly on the floor and leans into the wall. Brian pulls back slightly on Justin's hips and pushes in further until he's fully encased. He pulls back out and thrusts in again. Justin closes his fists, scratching his nails along the way then bucks back against Brian causing him to pick up speed and he starts pounding his ass wildly, angling his hips just right and making Justin moan louder and louder the faster he pumps into him.   
    
Brian reaches around, grabs Justin's dick and tugs roughly in rhythm with his thrusts. Justin's head flies forward and it looks like he hits the wall pretty hard but he never grimaces, never flinches, he just keeps responding to what Brian's doing. He seems almost lost in all the sensations. He's definitely close. I see his knees give away and he slumps lower. Brian grabs him around his waist and holds him up without ever missing a beat.   
    
Kevin is bouncing faster and his breath is hot against my ear. "Cum in my ass," he whispers in between breaths. "Do it with me." His hot breath, his words, watching Justin give in, its all too much and I..."Do it now!" he orders me in a very domineering way and I...I...

"Oh God, Brian, I have to come now, please!" I hear Justin scream from the across the room. He's cumming and I...oh God. Brian wraps himself around Justin and buries himself deep inside. He throws his head against Justin’s neck and I see his legs tremor. He's cumming and I...I grab Kevin's face, plunge my tongue deep into his mouth. He's breathing heavy into my mouth and I breath in his air. His mouth tightens, his ass tightens and I suck his tongue the way his ass is sucking my dick. He's cumming and it's pulling at me and pulling at me and I'm fighting off the urge to bite his tongue as my orgasm rips through me and I cum in his ass just like he wanted me to.

He presses his forehead against mine and we just breath into each other, trying to calm down, trying to slow our bodies. We both turn to look at them, we both want to see.

Brian pulls out and turns the weakened Justin around in his arms. He pushes his back against the wall and continues to hold onto to him. Justin lazily opens his eyes and looks up at Brian with one of the most beautiful smiles I've seen on his face so far. He looks more than well-fucked, he looks content, happy. Brian says something to him too quiet for us to hear and Justin nods his head then Brian leans down to kiss him. It's a full kiss but it's not the hungered kisses from earlier. It's more soft, more loving. It makes me weak. 

They break the kiss, lock eyes and stare at each other. The only parts of their bodies that are moving are their hands. Brian's hand sweeps the wet hair off Justin's forehead then brushes across his face. Justin's hand combs through Brian's hair, across his neck then drops to his chest and caresses down across his taut abdomen. And they kiss again.

I realize that I'm smiling as I watch them. Not too many people get to witness this kind of thing. It's truly amazing. I look up at Kevin whose watching them as well. He's smiling too. 

"License my roving hands, and let them go. Before, behind, between, above, below," Kevin whispers against my cheek. 

He starts to get up as the words sink into my head, swimming around with familiarity and stimulating all the right sensors. Before my dick falls out of his ass, I stop him. He isn't just some twink after all; my heart twinges just a little and my dick twitches. I grab his face and turn it toward me. I look into his big blue eyes and I see him...he's my third glass and I don't feel so crazed anymore. I kiss him as passionately as I know how to then pull away. "Let's go home," I say quietly and he kisses me with a nod as my obsession walks out of the room. 

I’ve been touched and now they’re gone...I smile…touch and go.


End file.
